


Imposible

by Ariisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariisa/pseuds/Ariisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami, tras un año, por fin considera que puede entender a Kuroko. Pero entonces es cuando sucede algo que le indica lo contrario.</p><p>Y no es sólo que a veces se sienta incapaz de entender al chico de presencia fantasmal, el verdadero problema es cuando no puede entenderse a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imposible

**IMPOSIBLE**

 

Kagami, con el tiempo, había logrado desarrollar su capacidad de observación, al menos en lo referente a Kuroko. Fue difícil y requirió de mucho tiempo comenzar a descifrar sus miradas y pequeños gestos, casi imperceptibles, así como asociar características de su lenguaje paraverbal para complementar lo que decía y así sacar en limpio lo que _realmente_ quería decir. Para entonces estaba bastante satisfecho con su desempeño, pero había tomado más de un año.

La estrella de Seirin siempre estaba allí en los momentos de flaqueza de su sombra en la cancha, siendo éstos producto del sobrepaso de los propios límites de Kuroko respecto de su condición física. Kagami, entonces, siempre lograba prestarle su fuerza al menor, evitando que cayese al suelo rendido de cansancio.  

Solía esforzarse demasiado. No sabía cuándo rendirse. Era increíblemente testarudo. Quizás se comprendían entre ellos mejor que con el resto porque eran características que compartían. Y confiaban entre sí.

 

Por eso nunca esperó que algo así sucediera, tomándolo tan por sorpresa.

 

Cuando Kuroko se desplomó a mitad de la práctica les tomó a todos un buen tiempo percatarse. Quizás fuese debido a la débil presencia del chico, tal vez fue porque estaban todos concentrados en los rápidos movimientos de los dos equipos enfrentándose; posiblemente, sólo sucedió que fue inesperado. El punto es que cuando todos fueron conscientes del colapso del menor, se alarmaron. Especialmente Kagami, quien simplemente no lo había visto venir. Corrió hacia el chico, preocupado y algo culpable, fundiéndose en el círculo de miembros del equipo que rodeaban al de cabellos celestes, en el que incluso estaba Nigou.

 

—   ¡Denle espacio! —Gritó la entrenadora y todos le hicieron caso, como si cada vez que alguien se desmayara todos olvidaran que no debían acercársele tanto.

 

Kuroko abrió los ojos lentamente y, al verse rodeado de sus compañeros, se apresuró en sentarse. Aún así, no se le veía nada bien.

 

—   ¿Estás bien, Kuroko-kun? —preguntó Riko, con cara de preocupación.

—   Sí, lo siento— se disculpó el muchacho, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—   Kagami, acompáñalo a la enfermería —ordenó la muchacha y todos se sorprendieron. Si la entrenadora le dictaba ir a la enfermería de la escuela, algo raro estaba sucediendo.

—   Ya estoy bien, entrenadora —dijo el chico, intentando mantenerse de pie lo más dignamente posible.

—   No se trata de si quieres ir o no, Kuroko-kun. Te necesitamos con todas tus fuerzas para el siguiente partido —Riko le hizo un gesto al de cabellos rojos, quien se acercó rápidamente. Aún observaba al más bajo con cara confundida y afectada, aunque a través de una mirada dura.

 

Su sombra pareció resistirse al inicio, pero pronto desistió y se apoyó en él, comenzando a caminar hacia fuera de la cancha. Su cara era indescifrable, aún para Kagami, quien había creído ser capaz de reconocer sus expresiones.

 

—   Has estado comiendo mal —criticó el más alto, cuando ya se encontraban cerca de llegar a la enfermería. Había estado todo el camino pensando en los detalles que había pasado por alto y que no lo habían prevenido a tiempo.

—   No es nada —insistió el otro, haciéndolo molestarse.

 

“Nada”. Esa era la clase de respuestas que no eran admisibles entre dos personas que se suponía tenían la confianza que ellos compartían. No dijo nada más y, una vez Kuroko fue examinado e interrogado por la enfermera, se quedó a escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que decirle para ser retransmitido a todo el equipo. Se sorprendía que ésta no estuviese ni un poco preocupada. El antiguo residente norteamericano no estaba familiarizado con el hecho de que en Japón los colapsos de los estudiantes fueran algo común.

 

—   Es fatiga —sentenció la enfermera. Lejos de sentirse más aliviado al saber que no se trataba de algo más grave, Kagami continuó esperando por algún otro comentario por parte de ella—. Existen múltiples causas: estrés, mala alimentación, falta de sueño, sobreesfuerzo físico, entre otras. Hay que identificar cuál le está afectando y solucionar esa carencia. Si no tiene alguno de esos problemas, entonces requiere de una revisión exhaustiva con un médico para descartar enfermedades como hipotiroidismo o depresión.

—   ¿Depresión? —no pudo evitar abrir grandes ojos.

—   Es una posibilidad, pero primero hay que tratar estos aspectos más básico e irlos descartando. ¿Es la primera vez que sucede? —el joven arrugó el entrecejo.

—   Es la primera vez en un buen tiempo.

—   No es muy extraño dada su situación. Pertenecen al club de básquetbol, ¿no? Es un deporte de alta exigencia física— Kagami asintió, pero no estaba convencido—. Les dejaré a ustedes la tarea de averiguar si se trata sólo de un problema momentáneo o de algo más complejo; seguro les tiene más confianza a ustedes que a mí. Por ahora déjenlo descansar aquí.

 

El chico le agradeció a la mujer, quien luego salió y los dejó solos. El pelirrojo de acercó a la camilla donde el más bajo estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados.

 

Las causas podían ser estrés, mala alimentación, falta de sueño y sobreesfuerzo físico, ¿no? Empezó analizando una por una.

 _Estrés_. Kuroko era un alumno promedio, así que las notas no debían ser una razón de estrés. Pero no sabía mucho de su familia, por lo que no podía descartar esa opción del todo. Y el básquet no debía ser razón de ello... ¿cierto?

 _Mala alimentación_. Sí, ése era un punto importante. Hacía una semana y un poco más que Kuroko no llevaba su propio almuerzo. A veces compraba junto con él algún sandwich de la cafetería, pero no era algo que hiciera a diario. Por lo demás, un emparedado no era un gran alimento. Arrugó la frente un poco más.

 _Falta de sueño_. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño… Kuroko solía dormirse en algunas clases, especialmente las de más temprano en la mañana. El también querría hacerlo, pero siempre lo descubrían, en cambio Tetsuya no era observado por los profesores. Aún así, ahora dormitaba menos. Cuando lo veía de reojo hacia atrás, tenía la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirando a la nada. ¿Por qué no le pareció raro antes?

Por último, el _sobreesfuerzo físico_ era algo común, además de ser también un factor constante, así que no podía ser el único causante.

 

Decidió que no se iba a partir la cabeza intentado resolver un rompecabezas incompleto. No era bueno en esas cosas, de todos modos. Y tal como su personalidad le dictaba, decidió preguntar directamente.

 

—   Kuroko —lo llamó, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el menor abrió los ojos sin problemas. No estaba durmiendo. Lo miró intensamente mientras preguntaba—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

 

El chico de ojos celestes le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada a través de ésta. Luego miró hacia otro lado.

 

—   Nada. Supongo que me descuidé, es todo— era un excusa, una estúpida excusa, pensaba Kagami. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, ¿¡por qué no confiaba en él!?

—   Kuroko —repitió, y esta vez el tono de su voz hizo que el menor cambiase un poco su semblante—. No me puedes mentir.

 

Se alejó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, y aún de espaldas, habló de nuevo.

 

—   Cuando termine la práctica te vendré a buscar y te acompañaré a casa— sentenció, y no esperó por una respuesta.

 

La práctica fue un poco tensa. Todo el equipo estaba preocupado por la mitad más pequeña de su dúo de oro. El ex sexto jugador fantasma era malo comunicándose y pidiendo ayuda fuera del contexto de un partido de básquetbol y el más cercano a él era Kagami, quien no tenía idea de qué podría estar sucediendo. Por lo demás, éste también se veía bastante afectado por lo sucedido.

 

—   Si seguimos así, cuando Kuroko vuelva, no va a querer ser parte de un equipo tan desastroso como éste— dijo Hyuuga—. ¡Vamos, muévanse!

 

Todos asintieron y se concentraron en mejorar el ritmo del partido de práctica.

 

Una vez Riko diera por finalizado el extenuante entrenamiento y todos se hubiesen cambiado de ropa, Kagami anunció que acompañaría al chico faltante a su casa. La entrenadora le asignó la misión extra de averiguar si algo más estaba pasando con él y se llevó a No. 2 con ella. Sus compañeros de equipo le desearon suerte y se separaron camino a la salida.

 

El mejor saltador esperaba que su compañero no hubiese desobedecido y decidido volver a su casa solo. Afortunadamente, a pesar de lo testarudo que podía ser, el chico le había hecho caso y aguardado por él.

 

El camino hacia la casa de Tetsuya fue un poco incómodo.

 

El de ojos escarlata estaba molesto. En primer lugar, consigo mismo, por no haberse percatado de las pequeñas pistas que su sombra había ido dejando. Y en segundo lugar, con Kuroko, quien se había negado a ser sincero con él.

 

Dejó de lados sus pensamientos para observar a la delgada figura que caminaba a su costado. ¿Cómo no preocuparse por él? Era tan bajo, flacucho y menudo. Su piel era demasiado blanca, sin contar que su presencia demasiado débil. Y aún así ese chico había logrado destronar a la Generación de los Milagros. No solo, claro, pero había sido una pieza fundamental. De algún modo, a último minuto y por más que él se esforzara en evitarlo, había sido el de ojos claros el que definiera los partidos con su determinación por ganar y profunda confianza en sus compañeros.

 

Kuroko lo observó directamente a los ojos en ese instante, como si estuviera al tanto del análisis que su luz estaba realizando sobre él. Taiga apartó la mirada.

 

Al llegar a la casa del ex jugador de Teiko, todo parecía oscuro, como si no hubiese nadie en casa.

 

—   ¿Estás solo? —inquirió Kagami, antes de pensar en otra forma más sutil de preguntarlo.

—   Sí —admitió el chico, abriendo la reja.

—   ¿Dónde están tu madre y abuela? —cuestionó, nuevamente. Tras un silencio un poco incómodo, el otro respondió.

—   Pasa, Kagami-kun —invitándolo a entrar a la casa, se hizo a un costado.

 

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco y luego asintió, adentrándose en la propiedad. Sería la primera vez que entrara. Más de una vez se habían juntado tras el instituto y las prácticas, pero siempre había sido en casa del más alto o un lugar público.

 

La vivienda era del tamaño adecuado para que vivieran cuatro personas. Estaba todo bastante ordenado y evidentemente “vacío”. Eso era extraño, pues según sabía, la madre y abuela de Kuroko solían estar allí.

 

—   Mi padre está en viaje de negocios —dijo el menor, como siguiendo su línea de pensamiento. Tras unos segundos, añadió— Mi mamá está en el hospital, haciéndole compañía a mi abuela.

 

La noticia le vino como un balde agua fría al de ojos rojos. Era un tipo fácil de leer, así que todas sus emociones se plasmaron en su rostro.

 

—   Sufrió una descompensación. Debido a su edad, no es algo lejano. Pero esta vez la dejaron en observaciones. Ya está bien, volverá a casa pronto.

—   Lo siento mucho— dijo, por fin, Kagami, ligeramente arrepentido de preguntar sin ningún tipo de tacto.

—   Está bien. Mi madre llegará tarde hoy y yo sólo puedo ofrecerte un té.

—   Gracias —asintió y observó como su sombra se dirigía a la cocina.

 

La noticia que le acababa de dar le ayudaba a obtener varias conclusiones. La primera hacía referencia al desánimo general que el chico había estado ocultando tan bien. La segunda, tenía que ver con su alimentación. Sabía que el de cabello claros no podía hacer más que un huevo cocido y seguramente su mamá llegaba muy tarde y no podía prepararle una comida. Tenía sentido.

 

Pero le dolía, aún si pretendía no hacerle caso a la sensación. ¿Por qué no le había comentado nada? Estaba claro que Kuroko no era el tipo de persona que se queja sino de la que trabaja por alcanzar su objetivo en silencio. Mas, ¿no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para confiar entre sí?

 

Movió su cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas. Después de todo, el chico acababa de contárselo primero que a nadie más. Y no era como si realmente fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, ¿no? Si lo comparaba, su relación con Tatsuya, en su tiempo, había sido mucho más fluida y natural de lo que fue con Kuroko. Con el chico de presencia fantasmal la relación había sido prácticamente forzada por las circunstancias. Al menos al inicio. ¿Hubiesen sido amigos si no hubiesen estado en el mismo equipo, enfrentando los mismos “enemigos”? Tragó duro, nada contento con el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Hubiese sido capaz de percatarse de la existencia del menor si éste no hubiese estado en el equipo? ¿Cómo se habrían dado las cosas si no se hubieran conocido nunca?

 

—   Kagami-kun, aquí tienes —la voz del dueño de casa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento a tiempo, antes de entrar a preguntarse cuestiones que simplemente no debía ni pensar. Se acercó a la mesa para beber el té que el chico le había traído.

—    Gracias — dijo, algo incómodo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo tantas preguntas inútiles?

—   ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? —la pregunta lo ayudó a evitar entrar nuevamente en ese ridículo estado de “¿Y si…?” que no ayudaba en nada.

—   Bien —respondió, raudo—. Pero todos estaban preocupados por ti. Riko nos mandó a correr un montón de vueltas a ver si nos concentrábamos más —agregó.

 

En la cara de Kuroko se dibujó una pequeñísima sonrisa, si es que se le podía llamar así. Gesto que casi nadie hubiese percibido.

 

—   Lamento las molestias, Kagami-kun —el aludido miró al costado al sentir la insistente mirada del otro sobre él, un poco avergonzado. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Para eso estaban.

—   Como sea, la entrenadora dijo que darías las mismas vueltas cuando volvieras.

—   Está bien.

 

Hablaron un poco del último partido de basket que habían transmitido por televisión y pronto Kagami decidió que debía marcharse. Se despidieron y el más alto se dirigió a su casa, pero antes pasó por el pequeño mercado que le quedaba de camino.

 

No era todo. Estaba seguro            que Kuroko aún se estaba guardando algunas cosas de las que no quería platicar con él. Vale, no es que fuera el tipo más elocuente del mundo… de hecho, era pésimo en ese tipo de asuntos, como prestar apoyo moral o lo que fuese. La vez que Momoi había llegado llorando al entrenamiento de Seirin había quedado claro que la empatía no era la mejor de sus cualidades. Pero las mujeres eran otro punto, aún si el de cabellos celestes era complicado de entender, lo que lo aproximaba al nivel de las féminas. Bueno, quizás no. Su sombra no tenía nada de femenino. Excepto el hecho de actuar de maneras que no entendía hasta pasados un par de minutos, al menos. Y el ser tan delgado, lo que le daba un aspecto más frágil de lo que realmente era. Espera. ¿En serio estaba comparando a su compañero de equipo con una chica? Suspiró. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando hoy?

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, le dijo a Kuroko que subieran a comer a la azotea. El muchacho asintió, sin expresión aparente. De nuevo no llevaba almuerzo. Se sentaron en el piso y Kagami sacó su bento, uno aún más grande de lo “normal” (bajo los estándares del más alto, por supuesto).

Carraspeó, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y evitando la mirada del otro, mientras le ofrecía un par de palillos y una de las cajitas al menor. El chico de ojos claros lo miró impresionado (también bajo los estándares propios del menor). Recibió ambas cosas y sonrió. Fue el tipo de sonrisa intermedia entre la que mostraba tras ganar un partido importante y la del día anterior, apenas perceptible.

 

—   Muchas gracias. Me alegra saber que Kagami-kun se preocupa por mí —el comentario sólo logró subirle un tono al rojo en la cara del mencionado.

—   ¡N-no digas cosas vergonzosas! —se quejó, comenzando a comer rápidamente — Si te pasara algo, luego la entrenadora me ahorcaría, o me haría cumplir la promesa de confesar mis sentimientos desnudo — un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Riko tenía mucho con lo que hacerlo sufrir.

—   ¿Tienes a quién confesarte, Kagami-kun? —la mirada de Kuroko no decía nada, pero aún así las mejillas del pelirrojo se volvieron a encender.

—   No realmente —y para dar por cerrado el tema, comenzó a comer a velocidad _último cuarto de juego_.

 

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Era un asco con las chicas, todos lo sabían. A pesar de su personalidad desafiante y temeraria, se volvía un completo manojo de nervios en presencia de las muchachas. Riko y Alex eran una excepción… por sus personalidades, probablemente. Sabía que no podía ser un bruto con las mujeres, y al no saber cómo actuar, sólo se confundía, terminando por avergonzarse y convertirse en el peor caballero que existió nunca. Las chicas mayores, cuando él aún vivía en norteamérica, decían que era muy _tierno_ al sonrojarse cuando ellas lo mimaban, pero ése nunca fue un adjetivo que le agradase o del que se sintiera orgulloso, ¡ni mucho menos! De hecho, lo hacía enrojecer aún más, si era posible. Ni siquiera se imaginaba a sí mismo saliendo con “su novia”, en un caso hipotético. Además, no había tiempo; el básquetbol abarcaba y significaba todo para él. Tampoco era como si no pensara que alguna vez podría tener una, pero por el momento no parecía tener muchas posibilidades. En fin, no era un tema importante. ¿Entonces por qué quería saber eso el chico de cabellos claros? Quizás había dado a entender algo así con el comentario, pero se equivocaba. Definitivamente no tenía a nadie en mente.

 

—   Es… ¿Está todo bien en tu casa? —se había pasado un par de minutos pensando en cómo preguntar por el estado de salud de la abuela de su compañero con un poco de tacto. Kuroko debía agradecer el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía por no ser tan directo y tomarse la molestia de ponerse en su lugar.

—   Bien, mi abuela volverá hoy —comentó, con su típico tono neutral, pero con un brillito cálido en los ojos que Kagami ya lograba distinguir —. Ya no será necesario que compartas tu almuerzo conmigo. Aunque está realmente delicioso y espero poder probarlo otra vez.

 

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par y miró al lado con cautela, observando el rostro neutral del muchacho que acababa de decir algo que él consideraba bastante embarazoso. Antes de decidirse a hablar, miró hacia el otro costado, evitando así el contacto visual.

 

—   Puedo traer algo para ti el resto de la semana. Compré más de la cuenta, de todos modos. Y las verduras no durarán demasiado. Además, seguro tu mamá estará ocupada —habló lo más rápido que pudo. Ante el silencio que se formó, se vio obligado a observar al chico a su lado.

 

Se topó con un tipo de sonrisa que no había visto nunca. Era sutil, apenas una curvatura en los labios, pero extremadamente expresiva en los ojos.

 

—   Gracias, Kagami-kun. Aceptaré tu oferta.

 

Volvió a girar el rostro lo más rápido que pudo. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no paraba de sonrojarse y convertir su cara en un maldito carbón ardiente!? ¿Y qué diablos le pasaba a Kuroko, que le dedicaba una sonrisa de ese tipo?

 

Había comprado el día anterior demasiados ingredientes, pensando en que su responsabilidad como “luz” era, al menos, mantener bien alimentado al de ojos color cielo raso, ¿no? No era como si estuviese haciendo algo importante.

 

 

 

El resto de la semana pasó bastante rápido y relativamente normal. Kuroko volvió a practicar con el equipo, entrenando con el mismo esfuerzo que siempre. Y a la semana siguiente volvió a llevar su propio almuerzo.

Para el equipo de Seirin la rutina había vuelto; Hyuuga discutiendo con Teppei, quien ahora era su mánager y, claramente, nunca se tomaba demasiado en serio lo que el chico de lentes le dijera; Riko exigiéndoles al máximo para enfrentar un nuevo año de desafíos; Koganei traduciendo lo que Mitobe decía; Izuki compartiendo malas bromas y el dúo estrella maravillando a los novatos con sus increíbles pases de alta velocidad y sincronización perfecta, lo que significaba que ahora todo volvía a estar bien. Pero Kagami ya no iba a caer en la misma trampa dos veces, y estaba seguro de que algo más estaba sucediendo con el de presencia débil. Sí, comía y practicaba con normalidad, no había cambiado su actitud y no había vuelto a colapsar ni parecía que lo fuera a hacer de nuevo, pero, aún así, _algo_ no se sentía bien con él. Eran esos momentos en los que descansaban y la mirada del más bajo parecía perdida en un mundo muy lejano, debatiendo asuntos personales que lo aislaban del resto. Eran esas veces que volteaba y Kuroko parecía dormir, pero abría los ojos rápidamente al sentirlo, dejando claro que no estaba dormitando. Era su falta de comunicación. _Bien_ , no era como si el chico de ojos celestes hablara mucho, pero, si era posible, ahora estaba aún más callado. Y lo observaba. Kagami sabía que el muchacho analizaba sus movimientos a cada segundo cuando entrenaban, aún cuando nadie se daría cuenta, él lo percibía.

 

 

 

Se habían puesto de acuerdo para trabajar en una técnica que estaban desarrollando fuera del horario de entrenamiento normal. Decidieron ir a la cancha de un parque cercano a la casa de Kagami, un sábado. Kise y Aomine, sorprendiéndolos, estaban allí, jugando un uno contra uno muy reñido.

 

—   Tetsu —de algún modo, el moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia del mencionado rápidamente, a pesar de la concentración que su juego requería.

 

El pelirrojo tenía una presencia imponente, estaba más que claro, pero Aomine había pasado de él para dirigirse directamente a su ex compañero de equipo.

 

—   ¡Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! —saludó el rubio, todo sonrisa. Y se acercó a abrazarlos, o algo así, acto que fue inmediatamente interceptado por el más alto.

—   ¿Hn, se nos unen? Las cosas se pondrían interesantes —ofreció el de cabellos azules, con una sonrisa prepotente, pero emocionada, mientras hacía girar el balón sobre su dedo índice —. Dos contra dos, parece justo.

—   No lo es, si me dejan fuera —oyeron una nueva voz. Giraron y se encontraron con Midorima. Takao estaba a su lado, mostrando esa sonrisa tan propia y cargando un tremendo peluche con forma de jirafa. Sin embargo, era evidente que no venía a entrenar por como estaba vestido, a diferencia se Shintaro.

—   Pues hay un problema, Shin-chan, yo no puedo jugar —dijo el poseedor del Ojo de Águila apuntando con su dedo su muñeca. Al parecer, tenía un pequeño esguince.

—   Tsk, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de la Generación de los Milagros? —se quejó el pelirrojo, sonriendo. No le importaban los desafíos, los amaba, de hecho. Aunque de alguna forma no se parecía en nada al plan que tenía para ese día.

—   No podemos jugar con un número impar —mencionó Kise, decepcionado.

—   No me importaría tener que enfrentarme solo a todos ustedes —soltó, sonriente, el de piel morena.

—   Ni a mí —contestó inmediatamente Kagami.

—   No sean idiotas —los paró instantáneamente el de ojos verdes, acomodando sus lentes.

—   Yo no jugaré —mencionó el más bajo de todos.

 

Se necesitaron de cuatro segundos para obtener reacciones.

 

—   ¿Quéeee…? —El modelo fue el primero en hablar, mientras todos lo miraban impresionados.

—   Tetsu, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su antigua luz y el menor asintió.

—   Me gustaría poder observarlos —nadie pareció demasiado convencido, pero pronto se dispusieron a jugar. Takao y Kuroko fueron a sentarse a las gradas.

 

No necesitaba más pruebas. Algo extraño pasaba con su sombra y no le daba una buena sensación. ¿Cuándo había declinado un partido? Aún cuando era obvio que tenía todas las de perder, jamás lo había hecho. Le gustaban los desafíos y se los tomaba muy en serio. Por otro lado, lo había dejado solo. O sea, no le importaba, puesto que confiaba plenamente en sus propias habilidades y su estilo de juego personal, pero estando juntos, era extraño. Algo no acababa de hacer click en su mente y, al parecer, tampoco lo hacía para los miembros de la Generación de los idiotas (término que excluía a Kuroko, únicamente). Kise y Midorima, sin embargo, fueron los primeros en concentrarse en su juego. Aomine tardó un poco más, lanzando miradas inquisitivas constantemente hacia quien fuera su mejor amigo y sombra en los tiempos de Teiko. Estaba al tanto que parte de la amistad de esos dos había sido restaurada, que había sido el mismo As de Touo quien le ayudara a su compañero a perfeccionar su primer lanzamiento y que, hacía un tiempo, habían vuelto a reunirse de tanto en tanto con Momoi. Nunca iba a ser lo que fue, pero no era una relación perdida y olvidada.

 

Por azar, quedaron Kise y Kagami en contra de Midorima y Aomine. Todos se concentraron como si se tratara de un partido del Torneo Nacional y se dispusieron a jugar. Pero el pelirrojo no podía parar de tener ideas ajenas al básquetbol dando vueltas en su cabeza, lo que era algo totalmente inesperado y revelador. Nada nunca superaba al basket; lo más cercano había sido cuando Tatsuya puso en juego su hermandad, pero no había logrado sacarlo de la mentalidad de jugador vencedor al final. Esperaba que ahora fuera lo mismo.

 

De algún modo, siguiendo sus pensamientos anteriores, le molestaba que el de ojos azules oscuros hubiese logrado recuperar su amistad con el ex-jugador fantasma, cuando le había hecho tanto daño. No parecía justo, simplemente. Pero suponía que era la misma clase de lazo que unía a él y Himuro.

 

—   Suelta ya el balón, Aomine —se quejó el de cabellos verdes, haciendo referencia al hecho de que el otro no hiciera ningún pase y se dedicara a jugar solo.

—   No te voy a lamer el culo como tu equipo lo hace, Midorima. Si la quieres, ven por ella.

—   Estoy en tu mismo equipo, ¿lo sabes? —comentó el aludido, molesto.

—   Menos charla, más juego —dijo el rubio, robándose la pelota y anotando por su cuenta.

 

Kagami pensaba que jugar con ellos era un reto y podía ser entretenido, pero no tenía una sensación agradable. Y sabía que, de algún modo, los otros tres sentían lo mismo. Era como si se enfrentaran individualmente y de equipo no tuvieran nada. Hay veces en las que juntar a cuatro súper talentos no rinde ningún fruto. El partido tenía un mal ritmo y se tenían que pelear entre ellos para marcar dos puntos o tres. Aún así, se vieron jugadas asombrosas que los mantenían entusiasmados.

 

El partido terminó 45/44 favoreciendo al equipo del lanzador de tres puntos, quien fue el que marcó la diferencia. No estaba contento con el resultado, ni tampoco lo estaba Kise. Pero se conformaron cuando dejaron en claro que los partidos oficiales se avecinaban y podrían obtener una revancha válida allí.

 

Antes de retirarse, el de piel tostada se le acercó, _como quien no quiere la cosa_.

 

—   Hey, Bakagami, ¿qué le pasa a Tetsu? —sus cejas se juntaron sin poder evitarlo. Una, por el sobrenombre, y dos, por el hecho de que fuese justamente él quien se acercara a hablarle del tema.

—   No lo sé, Ahomine —puso especial énfasis en la última palabra. Se miraron con algo de tensión.

—   Más te vale que lo descubras.

—   Mira quién lo dice.

 

Se despidieron entre todos sin mucho preámbulo. Después de todo, no eran amigos, aún cuando parecía que estaban cercanos a ello. Aomine intercambió un par de palabras con Kuroko y también lo hizo Takao, dejándolo un poco molesto. Si alguno de esos dos había dicho algo que interviniera en su plan del día, iba a tener que pagar los platos rotos, pues su sombra jamás se sinceraría con él. Esperaba que ninguno de los otros dos hubiese dicho algo innecesario.

 

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos de nuevo, iban camino a Maji Burger, casi por acto reflejo. Paró en el camino. Mierda, no era lo que tenía planeado.

 

—   ¿Estás bien, Kagami-kun? —el de ojos celestes se volteó a verlo. _“¿Lo estás tú?”_ , pensó en responder, pero se contuvo.

—   Sí, es que… bueno… —se rascó la cabeza —. De verdad te gustan los batidos de vainilla, ¿no? —recibió un asentimiento de cabeza que no admitía dudas. Rayos, de verdad que el pequeño amaba esos milkshakes. Ahora, ¿cómo lo decía sin parecer sospechoso? O vergonzoso —Tengo los… eh, tengo los ingredientes necesarios para hacer uno en casa, ¿quieres?

 

La contestación fue simple y rápida. Otro asentimiento de cabeza que incluía un brillito de fascinación en los ojos. Miró hacia otro lado, aliviado y emocionado a partes iguales. Cambiaron de rumbo y caminaron algunos minutos sumidos en el silencio. Kagami trataba de pensar en cómo sacaría el tema a flote.

 

Cuando llegaron a casa del más alto, éste se bañó, pues el partido jugado lo había hecho correr y saltar igual que un juego normal. Kuroko se quedó en el living haciendo zapping. Cuando el pelirrojo volvió, juntos fueron a la cocina. El de cabello claro sólo iba a mirar y aprender cómo hacerlos, aún cuando jamás lo intentaría hacer él por sí mismo. El dueño de casa se sentía algo nervioso ante la mirada persistente del otro sobre sí, así que empezó a hablar y explicar paso por paso lo que estaba haciendo sólo para mantenerse pensando en otra cosa. Una vez terminado el milkshake de vainilla, fue vaciado en dos vasos altos con una pajilla cada uno y servidos como ofrenda para el menor. Con los ojos brillantes y una expresión de medida felicidad, Kuroko aceptó su vaso y comenzó a beberlo.

 

—   Kagami-kun también sabe hacer cosas afuera de la cancha.

—   Oye —reclamó, ligeramente ofendido. Y evitando a toda costa pensar en algo de doble sentido.

—   Gracias, está exquisito —una nueva sonrisa y la mente de Taiga se llenó de humo. Giró el rostro y se fue al sillón con su propio vaso lleno de batido de vainilla, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual.

 

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Estaba claro que cada vez que su compañero se ponía un poco más expresivo, se debía a algún acontecimiento importante. El problema era que, para entonces, él ya debía ser inmune a esas sorpresas y actuar con normalidad. Pero, por el contrario, últimamente se sentía muy _perturbado_ cada vez que algo así sucedía y el muchacho le dedicaba una sonrisa, por pequeña que fuese.

 

 

 

Hablaron de cosas triviales mientras bebían de sus milkshakes. Luego se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre algunos jugadores de la NBA y terminaron viendo un compilado de los mejores tiros. Estaban sentados en el sillón, uno al lado del otro, mirando la tele con atención. Kagami se distrajo un minuto, sin embargo, pensando en cómo diablos habían terminado allí si el punto de invitarlo a su casa era sonsacarle información para descubrir qué le pasaba. Aunque, claro, su plan maestro tenía un defecto importante: sus habilidades de detective, así como su capacidad para abordar temas complicados de manera no-directa… no existían, y ya. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué mierda iba a hacer para sacar el tema a flote sin preguntarle directamente?

 

Sintió un peso en su hombro y miró al costado preocupado. La cabeza de Kuroko se apoyaba en él, suavemente. El chico se había quedado dormido. Kagami suspiró. Por un lado estaba aliviado; al parecer el chico de ojos celestes se había relajado lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. Pero por otro lado, ¿qué lo tenía tan preocupado que lo tenía constantemente cansado?

 

Lo dejó dormir mientras veía el mini-documental, realmente necesitaba descansar y él no quería privarle ese relajo que realmente estaba necesitando. Aunque no estaba demasiado tranquilo al sentir ese ligero peso sobre su hombro; era como si ya no se pudiera concentrar en los espectaculares lanzamientos de los profesionales porque estaba demasiado consciente del hecho de que su compañero estaba a su lado, recargándose en él. Lo observaba de reojo a segundos. Apenas lograba ver parte de su rostro y sus largas pestañas cubriendo su párpado inferior. Su respiración era acompasada y su cuerpo estaba relajado. Estaba realmente quieto y se preguntaba si dormiría así siempre. Entonces no se explicaba cómo era que pudiera despertar tan despeinado cada mañana. Al hacerse la imagen mental sonrió para sí mismo.

 

Minutos más tarde el ladrido de un perro en un comercial en la televisión hizo al pelirrojo removerse nervioso. Todo pasó un segundo antes de recordar que no debía moverse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kuroko levantó la cabeza lentamente, abriendo sus ojos con parsimonia. Lo más gracioso era que su cabello había quedado parado en el sector donde se había apoyado sobre el hombro de Taiga. Miró confundido al más alto un segundo y luego puso cara de preocupación, enseriándose y mirando con atención al otro, quien le devolvía una mirada igualmente seria y claramente preocupada.

 

—   Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, mientras se frotaba los ojos, para luego mirar hacia el frente y evitar el contacto visual. Kagami decidió que no había otra forma de hablar con él.

—   ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó, directamente. Realmente no tenía la capacidad de averiguar todo con cuidado y estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para no dejar pasar esta ocasión.

—   ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó el de cabellos celestes en respuesta. No lo miraba y eso hacía molestarse al pelirrojo.

—   Ya te dije que no me mientas. No soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta que algo te pasa —dijo, con voz seria y semblante preocupado—. Somos compañeros, ¿no? Deberías confiar en mí.

 

Kuroko soltó un suspiro silencioso e intentó ocultar su cara afligida. El mayor, sin embargo, no quitó su mirada del otro. Quería una respuesta y la obtendría.

 

—   ¿Qué respondiste en la hoja de proyección laboral, Kagami-kun? —cuestionó el menor y el aludido sólo pudo pestañear, confundido. ¿La hoja de…? Ah, esa “encuesta” en la que tenías que decir qué querías estudiar o hacer en el futuro y en qué universidad o dónde.

 

Trató de sacar conclusiones, pero no pudo. ¿En qué diablos pensaba Kuroko?

 

—   Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

—   ¿Jugador profesional en la NBA? —el más pequeño lo miró por fin, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y una mirada cálida. Al escuchar esas palabras, Kagami no pudo evitar sentirse un poco idiota. ¿Era tan fácil de leer?

—   Sí —se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—   Me he estado fijando en la manera en que Kagami-kun juega. Es relajada, pero poderosa, y muy bella. Se parece a la forma en que Aomine-kun y Kise-kun juegan. Con la misma convicción de Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun y Murasakibara-kun.

—   ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo qué quieres decir —lo detuvo pronto el mayor, confundido. No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando.

—   No puedo ser ciego, Kagami-kun. Es obvio que no soy la clase de jugador que llegaría a una liga internacional, ni a una nacional. Por mucho que ame el básquetbol… yo… —se detuvo, suspirando —. He pensado que quizás debería estudiar pedagogía —soltó, por fin.

 

Eso era sólo otra forma de decir que dejaría el baloncesto. Y lo enfureció.

 

—   ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eres estúpido? —tomó al chico de ojos claros con ambas manos por el cuello de su camiseta, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente.

 

Lo observó lleno de ira contenida, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar algo así? Kuroko era una de las personas que más amaba ese deporte, que daba el 150% de sí mismo en la cancha y que se había sobrepuesto a muchos problemas con el fin de llegar allí. ¿E iba a abandonar ahora?

 

Se dio cuenta de lo brusco que estaba siendo un poco tarde y, tragando duro, soltó al chico. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

 

—   Ne, Kuroko… —lo llamó —, ¿de verdad lo abandonarías? —terminó de preguntar, subiendo al mirada y enfrentándola con el otro.

 

Y entonces se arrepintió. El de pelo claro no pudo reprimir que parte de su dolor y preocupación, que toda esa impotencia, se reflejara en su mirada. No quería, ¡por supuesto que no quería!

 

—   No tienes por qué escoger —habló de pronto Kagami y su interlocutor le prestó un poco de atención, entre confundido y curioso—, no tienes que dejar el básquetbol.

 

Intercambiaron miradas intensas.

 

—   No vale la pena huir de…

—   No. No digo que huyas. Sólo… no es necesario decidir aún. Si estás indeciso entre ambas cosas, entonces es simple: sólo esfuérzate y estudia en una universidad con un buen equipo de básquetbol. Luego puedes decidir.

 

La expresión de Kuroko cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados. Era como si la respuesta más simple que siempre estuvo allí se hubiese revelado ante él. El alivio en su rostro fue palpable y el pelirrojo se sintió bien de, por una vez, ser él quien evitara al otro cometer un error fatal. Siempre había sido al revés. Siempre había sido su sombra quien evitara que él hiciera alguna estupidez y ahora por fin podía devolverle la mano.

 

—   Tienes razón, Kagami-kun. Lo siento. Yo… —Kuroko le sonrió, de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho. Sincero, feliz y un poco avergonzado, ya que un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

 

La imagen dejó sin aliento al pelirrojo.

 

 

 

 

A partir de entonces todo comenzó a ir normal, al inicio al menos. Por fin sentía como si Kuroko volvía a ser él mismo, aún si para los demás eso nunca había cambiado. Estaban realmente cercanos el uno al otro y el más alto comenzó a pensar que él también debía preocuparse por su futuro. Haría algo parecido al menor, pero estaba pensando en que quizás debiera estudiar en EEUU.

 

Había noches en las que se quedaba pensando en su futuro. Se imaginaba de vuelta en América, jugando. Luego imaginaba a Kuroko a cargo de un montón de niñitos revoltosos tirando de su delantal y al chico de presencia débil sonriéndoles de la misma manera en que una vez le había sonreído a él. Y, sin entender por qué, no le gustaba la idea. No lo entendía.

 

Otra cosa que no le gustaba para nada era que Aomine y Kise se habían vuelto más cercanos con el de ojos celestes de nuevo. En realidad, toda la Generación de los Milagros había rehecho lazos. Kuroko, sin embargo, continuaba su relación con él de la misma manera y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

 

El de cabello celeste ayudaba al pelirrojo en los ramos humanistas y juntos intentaban pasar los ramos científicos. Pasaban más tiempo juntos.

 

Cuando ya terminaba el segundo año, Kagami sentía que iba en una cuenta regresiva, sin saber muy bien por qué. Cada día sentía que había algo importantísimo que estaba perdiendo justo frente a sus ojos y se desesperaba por ello, pero no lograba entender qué le pasaba.

 

Despedirse de los senpai fue difícil, pero decidieron que aún seguirían jugando juntos.

 

En tercer año recibió una confesión. La primera de su vida. La chica era adorable y muy linda. Salieron un tiempo, pero no duró. No había funcionado en absoluto.

 

Su mundo estaba cambiando y estaba cada vez más claro que los caminos de todos se separarían pronto. Kuroko ya sabía a cuál universidad quería asistir y se estaba esforzando tanto en los entrenamientos de básquetbol como en las pruebas de admisión. Verlo en la biblioteca le generaba sentimientos encontrados.

 

Faltaba medio año para salir del Instituto cuando la realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo en la nariz. Vio, por casualidad, a Aomine y Kuroko caminando juntos por la calle y por fin pudo identificar el sentimiento que esa imagen provocaba en él: celos. Con la mandíbula apretada y las manos en puños tuvo que volver a su departamento para desplomarse en su cama, hecho un manojo de preguntas e inseguridades.

 

No quería separarse de Kuroko.

 

 

 

 

Sabía que se estaba comportando extraño con el muchacho de ojos claros desde hacía un tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía también que el otro lo había notado y que, de algún modo, lo estaba dañando con esa actitud. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía simplemente decirle “¿Sabes qué? Me acabo de dar cuenta que llevo enamorado de ti algún tiempo y que realmente no quiero perderte, pero ahora nos vamos a separar y prefiero comenzar a acostumbrarme a estar sin ti”. Kagami últimamente vivía de mal humor y, a veces, ni siquiera el basketball lograba distraerlo.

 

Fue tras un partido que Kuroko terminó en su casa, quedándose a dormir.

 

—   Kagami-kun, ¿qué te sucede? —el chico más bajo tampoco tenía problemas en ser directo con él; al parecer, las cosas no podían ser de otro modo entre ellos, pero para el pelirrojo ése no era un tema que quisiera tratar.

—   ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Kuroko lo siguió.

—   Te comportas distinto conmigo desde hace más de un mes —comentó el ex jugador de Teiko.

—   ¿No lo estás imaginando? —intentó hacerse el tonto, mientras sacaba cosas de los cajones.

—   Kagami-kun —lo llamó, de nuevo, pero esta vez tiró de su manga y le dedicó una mirada que intentaba no ser dolida —, ¿estás molesto conmigo por algo?

 

¡No! Claro que no estaba molesto. Y no quería hacerlo sentir así. No sabía qué responder.

 

—   Yo, no… — se rascó la cabeza y luego suspiró. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos— Lo siento, Kuroko.

 

No escuchó nada, ninguna contestación. Se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y buscar con la mirada al menor, para intentar explicarle mejor las cosas. No pudo hacer mucho. Cuando sus ojos se fundieron en el celeste puro de los de su sombra, Kuroko estaba demasiado cerca, y de puntillas, para intentar aminorar la diferencia de estaturas. Puso su mano en la mejilla de Kagami y su mirada volvía ser indescifrable. No debieron pasar más de dos segundos, pero fue un largo minuto para ambos.

 

El pelirrojo estaba impresionado, había sido tomado por sorpresa. Intentó encontrarle sentido a aquella acción, pero la calidez de tener a Kuroko tan cerca no le permitió pensar en nada. No sabía qué se suponía debía hacer ni por qué, ni pensó en que no era la manera en que los amigos interactuaban, ni… Sólo su instinto mandó. Y sin estar consciente de la acción misma, hizo lo que _debía_ hacer. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura pequeña de su compañero y lo aprisionó contra él, entrando en contacto directo. Apegados el uno al otro. Y sí, tenía razón, porque calzaban perfectamente y se sentía como si así debía haber sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde el principio.

 

Bajó la cabeza y sus frentes se toparon suavemente. Tetsuya cerró sus ojos y Kagami quiso hacer lo mismo, pero estaba hipnotizado, prendado de una vista cercana de la piel blanquecina del más bajo, de sus largas pestañas… y no veía demasiado desde su posición, la verdad, pero sentía perfectamente el calor del cuerpo que aprisionaba y también, aunque podría estar imaginándolo, el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones. La mano de Kuroko seguía en su mejilla, suavemente apoyada, acariciándolo lentamente. No sabía qué estaban haciendo y no le importaba, mientras nada los hiciera separarse.

 

—   Sé que te vas a ir. Sé que tus sueños están lejos de aquí y me dejarás. Y no puedo evitarlo— la voz del menor tardó en hacer eco en su mente, obligándolo a poner en marcha de nuevo su cerebro. Y la percibió triste, evidentemente triste, como si ni siquiera intentara ocultarlo.

 

Abrió sus ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado. Pero tampoco recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaban así, así que no era raro. El de cabellos celestes permanecía con los párpados apretados y había una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo. Y Kagami ya no lo soportó.

 

Una de las manos que se aferraban al otro por su cintura se desprendió y se dirigió directamente a su nuca. Levantó el rostro de Kuroko, giró un poco el suyo y lo besó.

Al inicio tierno, un contacto suave de sus labios, casi desesperado y asustado, que no buscaba más que calor y aceptación. Y el chico le correspondía, mucho más acertado que él mismo, que no sabía muy bien qué hacía, pero se resistía a separarse. Sintió que ese contacto fue infinito y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado corto.

Se separaron unos segundos en busca de oxígeno, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir al más pequeño pasar sus brazos por el cuello del de ojos escarlata y volver a conectar el beso. Esta vez fue distinto, un poco más sincronizado. E intenso. Muchísimo más intenso.

 

Y se preguntaba qué estúpida razón lo había obligado a retrasar esto.

 

Mientras su boca luchaba por adueñarse y marcar la otra, su mano derecha tomaba con fuerza, aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño, los cabellos de Kuroko. Su pelo era suave, sedoso, y siempre se había hallado a sí mismo poniendo su mano sobre él y acariciándolo. No sólo porque era cómodo en relación a la diferencia de alturas, sino porque se sentía bien. Igual de bien que su brazo en la cintura del más bajo. Calzaban perfectamente. Estaba seguro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 

Mientras el beso se intensificaba, más le costaba pensar con claridad. Apenas era consciente de sus propias acciones porque estaba embelesado con el sabor y reacciones de Kuroko. No estaba siendo muy amable, en realidad, estaba siendo bastante agresivo en el beso. Mordía, chupaba y volvía a morder. Escuchar los gemidos contenidos del de ojos claros, así como algún suspiro cortado, en nada ayudaba. Y pronto ni siquiera eso fue suficiente.

Jaló un poco de los cabellos hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la zona del cuello y se dedicó a recorrer y poseer esa piel que por mucho tiempo le pareció imposible de marcar.

 

Para entonces Kuroko estaba apoyado de espaldas en el mesón de la cocina, un poco inclinado hacia atrás debido a Kagami. Pero no le importaba. Nada importaba.

 

La mayoría de lo que hacía el pelirrojo era puro instinto. No es que no hubiese tenido un poco de experiencia ya, pero no eran situaciones comparables. Su “sombra” lo descontrolaba. Su olor, su sabor y esos pequeños gestos que no podía evitar lo orillaban a olvidarse de su vergüenza o recato. Y es que ver el rostro de Kuroko cubierto de rubor, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el hilillo de saliva que escapaba de sus labios; oír su respiración entrecortada y los sonidos que escapaban de su boca sin su permiso; y _sentirlo_ … era demasiado.

 

Pararon un segundo, sólo para mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

 

—   _I love you_ — fue todo lo que Kagami dijo. Y es que le parecía imposible seguir sin dejarlo claro. Aún si era demasiado vergonzoso y él era malo expresándose, por lo que decirlo en inglés parecía menos incómodo.

 

Kuroko sonrió una vez más para él.

 

Entre besos y un abrazo férreo que no les permitía moverse muy bien, fueron dando trompicones hasta llegar a la pieza del dueño de casa. Kagami redujo un poco el ritmo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y comenzando a ponerse un poco nervioso. Se sentó al borde de la cama y, sin despegar sus labios del todo, Kuroko terminó sentándose sobre él, volviendo a cruzar sus brazos tras su nuca.

Así se sentía más cómodo, en el sentido de que dejaba que el chico de ojos claros regulara la intensidad, o al menos así no sentía que lo estaba abrumando con su estatura. Pero por otro lado, en nada ayudaba a mantenerse controlado, la fricción inevitable de sus cuerpos y el hecho de que ahora otros sectores del cuerpo del chico que lo enloquecía, estaban a su alcance.

Se besaron mucho más. En algún minuto volvieron al primer tipo de besos, lentos y un poco torpes, pero no por ello menos intensos.

 

A pesar de su propio deseo irrefrenable, su desesperación y la erección que crecía en sus pantalones, Kagami no parecía ir más allá. Gesto que, para ser sinceros, enternecía y molestaba a Kuroko a partes iguales, por lo que decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Se movió sobre el pelirrojo de manera evidente, friccionando sus miembros y trasladando sus manos desde su posición en el cuello de Kagami hacia la camiseta de éste. Estaba decidido a deshacerse de la prenda.

 

El chico más alto estuvo un poco impresionado al inicio, pero una vez que el muchacho de cabellos claros diera el primer paso, no lo podía culpar a él luego.  Llevó sus manos hacia el trasero del menor y tocó, con algo de timidez al inicio, y luego con mucha fuerza, masajeando y buscando aún más contacto, lo que era imposible.

 

En algún minuto las prendas desaparecieron e invirtieron posiciones porque cuando Kagami volvió a conectar su cerebro para evaluar la situación, sólo tenían los bóxers puestos y él estaba sobre Kuroko, quien tenía los labios notoriamente hinchados y rojos, lo que sólo los hacía más apetecibles, en su opinión. Se alejó sólo un poco para observarlo. Era perfecto. Y no entendía cómo había podido dejar pasar los últimos meses, _años_ , sin tenerlo exactamente así, sólo para él. Con sus dedos recorrió con suavidad la piel del chico bajo él, que lo miraba excitado, con los ojos un poco vidriosos y la respiración irregular. Sus dedos pasaron sobre el pezón derecho del muchacho, quien hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no dejar salir un sonidito vergonzoso de su boca. El de ojos rojos pareció fascinado con el hallazgo, lo que obligó al menor a poner su antebrazo sobre su boca y morderlo. Kagami volvió a reclinarse sobre él y alcanzó su pezón izquierdo con la punta de la lengua, lo que generó un estremecimiento inmediato en el cuerpo del menor. Mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en el colchón para evitar poner su peso sobre Kuroko, la mano libre se dirigió al otro pezón y comenzó a tocarlo. Como un juego al inicio, apenas rozándolo, para terminar tirando y apretándolo. Su lengua jugaba a lo mismo, hasta que no se resistió y terminó mordiéndolo suavemente. Nada podría haber evitado que el gemido escapara de los labios del menor.

 

—   Ugh, mn…

 

El pelirrojo estaba absorto marcando todo el cuerpo del muchacho bajo él. Su cuello, sus hombros, pezones…

 

—   Ka…gami-kun… ¡ah!— escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz y en _ese_ tono era otro placer.

 

Cuando sintió la mano de Kuroko tocar su erección suavemente, tuvo que tragarse el gemido como pudo. Iba en serio. Y la fricción por sobre la tela pronto fue insuficiente y su mano se coló bajo la ropa de sus bóxers.

Desconcentrado por tal acción, aunque no menos complacido y excitado -todo lo contrario-, Kagami había olvidado su propio cometido. Pero pronto volvió a él.

 

También quería tocar a Kuroko. En todas partes. Y hacerlo suyo.

 

Tocó el pene del menor mientras volvían a besarse, por lo que el quejido murió entre sus labios. Pero estaba sobrepasado. Estaba realmente duro y si Kuroko seguía tocándolo así, aunque no estuviera plenamente concentrado en darle placer, sumado a la visión perfecta de su cuerpo desnudo, iba a venirse antes de tiempo. Y realmente quería llegar hasta el final con él.

Tuvo que dejar de tocar al de ojos claros y así utilizar su mano libre para contener las propias manos del muchacho y alejarlas de su erección. Ubicó las manos de Kuroko sobre su cabeza y esperó que el chico obedeciera. Afortunadamente para él así fue.

Se irguió un poco, como para mantener el equilibrio sin tener que apoyar una mano, y ahora, con ambas libres, recorrió los costados del menor. Llegó al borde de la ropa interior de su compañero y lo miró, esperando algún gesto que aprobara su actuar. El muchacho se mordía el labio inferior, pero lo miraba con deseo. La prenda se unió al resto en el suelo rápidamente. Pero, a pesar del decidido actuar de Kagami hasta ese momento, el mayor pronto se vio superado. Simplemente nunca se había imaginado llegar tan lejos y ahora pensaba en que no sabía muy bien qué hacer para preparar a Kuroko y que no tenía nada porque no había estado esperando algo así. Ni siquiera un condón.

Y estaba completamente en blanco cuando presenció, inesperadamente, la escena más erótica que su imaginación nunca hubiese podido reproducir.

 

Kuroko llevó sus propios dedos a su boca y los lamió, con su rostro cubierto de rubor, pero mirándolo firmemente. Se acomodó mejor y los dirigió hacia su entrada. Primero uno, para comenzar a dilatar. Para entonces su convicción había decaído un poco y ya no lo miraba directamente, sino al costado. Con el segundo dedo cerró fuertemente sus ojos evitando todo contacto visual. Pero Kagami simplemente no podía dejar de mirar, no podía perderse tal visión y…

 

—   Mnnn… mnggh…— Kuroko estaba igual de excitado que él.

 

Y aunque sentía que con sólo verlo hacerse eso a sí mismo podría correrse, también quería tocarlo. Ya había entendido lo que tenía que hacer, de cualquier modo.

 

Una vez más retiró las manos del menor. Se reclinó nuevamente sobre él para besarlo y decirle, con voz ronca:

 

—   Déjame tocarte. Por favor.

 

Kuroko desvió la mirada un segundo, otra vez, pero pronto lamió los dedos que Kagami, no sabía cuándo, había ofrecido ante su boca. Sólo sentir su lengua sobre ellos ya se sentía bien. No sabía si realmente iba a lograr no correrse antes de tiempo.

 

Llevó sus dedos ensalivados a la entrada del menor. No quería hacerle daño, pero estaba deseoso de sentir en interior del chico. Comenzó con uno, que fue aceptado de buena manera por el cuerpo de Kuroko al inicio, pero se tensó un poco. El menor soltó un gemido bastante audible cuando su dedo comenzó a moverse. Estaba caliente y húmedo. Con cuidado metió otro.

 

—   ¡Mngh..! ¡Ka-..mi-..un! ¡Ahhhhh!— Tetsuya no lo ayudaba a mantener la calma con esos gemidos suyos que lo descontrolaban. Quería hacerlo suyo. Ya.

 

El tercero fue el último y, con movimientos circulares, espero que aquello hubiese sido suficiente. Porque no podía más. Tomó su desatendida erección entre sus manos, en tanto se deshacía de la última ropa en juego, y la recorría con su mano empuñada. Sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para esparcir el líquido preseminal. Buscó la mirada aprobatoria de Kuroko, aunque no estaba preparado para recibir una negativa por respuesta a esas alturas. Afortunadamente el chico sólo miraba avergonzado, pero sin miedo.

 

La sensación de entrar en él era indescriptible. La calidez que lo aprisionaba le quitaba el aliento.

 

—   Kuroko…— dijo, en voz baja y ronca.

—   ¡Ah..aghhh! — hubo un poco de dolor en ese gimoteo, por lo que se quedó quieto.

 

Levantó la vista y halló a Kuroko con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo su propia mano. Entonces atendió la también dolorosa erección del chico bajo él, intentado hacerlo olvidar el dolor mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara un poco a él. Kuroko abrió los ojos, acuosos, los entrecerró y lo observó mientras intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor. No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo pasó, pero esta vez fue el muchacho quien retiró sus manos con presteza.

 

—   Ka-kagami-kun…— el pelirrojo se le quedó mirando embelesado—. Muévete.

 

Sólo porque era imposible, su corazón no aceleró aún más.

 

Tomó las caderas del más bajo con cuidado y comenzó a salir de él para luego embestirlo suavemente. Intentaba ser cuidadoso. Realmente quería que ambos disfrutaran, pero el placer lo estaba nublando todo en su cabeza. Se sentía demasiado bien. Kuroko era exquisito. La manera en que su cuerpo lo aprisionaba lo estaba enloqueciendo.

 

—   ¿Estás…ahh… bien? — ni siquiera comprendía cómo había logrado articular esas dos palabras.

—   ¡Kagami-kun! ¡¡Ahhh!!— no sonaba como un quejido de dolor, más bien lo contrario. Y supo que, aunque quisiera, ya no se iba a poder detener.

 

Subió el ritmo, mientras oía los eróticos sonidos que escapaban al control del de cabellos claros e intentaba controlar su propia voz.

Lo embestía, ya no con el cuidado inicial, sino de manera brusca, buscando más. Mucho más. Comenzó a masturbar nuevamente a Kuroko, a ver si eso compensaba su falta de delicadeza.

Los gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y las estocadas no podían profundizar más en el cuerpo del menor. Y pronto fue demasiado el calor, el olor y el sonido de la voz de Kuroko. E intento avisar que ya no podía más. Era demasiado el placer de estar dentro de él. Escuchó algo que su mente que interpretó como un “sigue”, y eso hizo.

 

El orgasmo fue fuerte y se arqueó mientras eyaculaba dentro del menor.

 

—   Kuroko— fue todo lo que pudo decir, con voz contenida y ronca, cegado por la abrumadora sacudida de placer.

 

Y, a su vez, el de ojos celeste se retorció sobre la desordenada cama, preso de las sensaciones que su cuerpo ya no podía controlar. Y se vino pronto en la mano del pelirrojo. También diciendo el nombre de su compañero.

 

Requirió de un gran esfuerzo el no desplomarse sobre Kuroko y, en su lugar, acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo. Y volver a besarlo.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar en que debían limpiarse y cubrirse, el de cabellos celestes se abrazó un poco a él.

 

—   También…— lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, pero a pesar de creer que Kuroko era capaz de decir cualquier cosa sin perturbarse, esta vez no pudo ser así. Y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el abrazo para que su rostro no fuera visible, cuando terminó la frase—…te amo.

 

Su corazón volvió a latir rápido y la somnolencia amenguó. Se levantó, dejando al chico a su lado un poco confundido y helado, pero lo cubrió con una frazada. Y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada.

 

Los pensamientos que revoloteaban en la mente del chico que seguía en la cama eran confusos, pero notablemente tristes. Después de todo, tampoco le había respondido a lo anterior. Tampoco le había dicho que no se iría, que no lo abandonaría. Lo quería tanto que dolía pensar que después de lo vivido el otro simplemente lo dejaría.

 

Y cuando Kuroko comenzaba a pensar en las más trágicas posibilidades existentes y su perfecto autocontrol se difuminaba, el pelirrojo volvió. Con su típica cara de molestia que pretendía ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos.

 

—   Ven aquí— Y se lo llevó al baño, donde ya había vapor gracias al agua caliente.

 

Con esa ternura que era difícil creer que Kagami poseía, pero que el menor conocía a la perfección, le preguntó por la temperatura del agua y lo guió a la ducha, donde volvió a abrazarlo y besarlo, pero de la manera más dulce posible.

Luego lo ayudó a secarse y ponerse algo de ropa para dormir, sin intercambiar palabras. Pero sabía que por mucho que se esforzara, Kagami simplemente era malo hablando. Sus acciones hablaban por él.

Por eso no necesitó más que su compañía y abrazo para dormirse profundamente en la cama que el de ojos rojos se había molestado en volver a acomodar para ellos. Sólo quería quedarse así con él para siempre.

 

Veía como el más bajito se quedaba dormido. Al inicio el muchacho luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y mirarlo de vez en cuando, pero finalmente no pudo más y sus ojos se cerraron casi a la fuerza. El ritmo acompasado de su respiración y su rostro tan pacífico, e incluso un poco feliz, le sacaron una sonrisa. Acarició los sedosos cabellos del menor y se deleitó sólo con poder estar tan cerca de él y sentir el olor de su champú mezclado con el aroma propio del chico.

 

Pensaba que se iba a tener que levantar antes y prepararle el desayuno al muchacho como una silenciosa disculpa porque… bueno, quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano en medio de toda la acción. El de ojos celestes no se quejaba, pero seguro estaba adolorido.

Pensaba también en todo lo que esto significaba.

Así como no podía dormir antes de un partido, ahora tampoco podía dormir teniendo a Kuroko entre sus brazos con tan hermosa expresión en el rostro. Tenerlo así, sólo para él. Y haber sido capaz de ver todas sus expresiones y reacciones con una vista privilegiada, oírlo y sentirlo. Y compartir toda esa experiencia con él… estaba feliz. Su corazón y mente aún no se calmaban.

 

¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora? Kuroko le había mostrado una pequeña parte del paraíso. Nadie podía esperar de él que ahora no quisiera más.

 

 

Sentía que era imposible volver a alejarse de él ahora. _Imposible._

Besó su nuca una vez más y por fin se durmió.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico en este sitio, a pesar que tengo cuenta en otros, como amor-yaoi (mismo pseudónimo). En general publico Originales, pero es posible que acá decida subir los pocos fanfics que he hecho.  
> ¡Espero sea de su agrado!
> 
> PD: Aún no sé utilizar bien los tags y advertencias. Cualquier error, ¡lo siento!


End file.
